


(I am a) Good Boy

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: Chanyeol was onlybabywhendaddywanted to play.





	(I am a) Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ....aaaaand I'm back again. What am I doing. Oh God if I'm not careful this might actually develop plot /facepalms.

 

The taste of blood is sharp and metallic on his tongue as he bites his lips, breath ragged and the fingers of his left hand gripping the wood of the headboard hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His right hand is busy clamped over his own mouth, doing a poor job of muffling the moans he can’t suppress. Nimble fingers stroke up and down his cock with an expertise born out of familiarity, the hint of a thumbnail at the head something he both dreads and anticipates.

‘Are you close baby?’ A rough voice rumbles into his ear. ‘Are you close for daddy?’ He whimpers, breath stuttering in his chest as the fingers pause in their leisurely stroking to squeeze just below the head of his cock. It makes his hips jerk, back pressing into the hard chest behind him. The weight of a pointy chin rests on his shoulder to lick at his outstretched neck and he pants through his fingers, dizzy with arousal. ‘Answer me Yeollie’

Come slick fingers pry his hand away from his mouth, and Chanyeol shudders, voice tight as he struggles to say, ‘Too close daddy, too close.’

Immediately the grip on his dick is released, a spurt of cum making the head twitch as it runs down the shaft. A rough palm rubs at his tense thigh, the other carding through his hair with a little too much pull to be soothing. ‘That’s it baby. What a good boy, letting daddy know when it’s too much.’

Chanyeol whines at the praise, the warmth in his chest almost rivaling the heat boiling low in his gut. He turns his head to nuzzle into the short hairs of his daddy’s temple. He’s further rewarded with a tilt of the chin and a sloppy kiss. The angle is awkward but he feels so safe and so cared for wrapped in daddy’s arms, his hips bracketed tightly between daddy’s thighs. The feeling of daddy’s hard cock pushing against his lower back makes him shift his hips again, wanting to feel more of it.

Strong hands grip his hips, aborting the movement before he can continue. ‘Enough of that’ daddy says with a final lick into his mouth. ‘Ready for more baby?’

Chanyeol takes a steadying breath and nods. ‘Yes daddy.’

A spike of heat makes his gut churn as two hands circle his cock loosely. ‘Go ahead baby. Show daddy how much you wanna come.’ Chanyeol circles his hips, struggling to build a rhythm with nothing to push against. His legs are askew, half dangling off the bed, and his hands feel useless, lost somewhere in the wrinkled sheets but he succeeds in gaining some friction. Normally, a grip so slack would be nowhere near enough stimulation, but there’s something about the hint of a rough palm and seeing the head of his dick disappearing in and out of such a delicate ring of fingers that has his heart pounding. He’s hovering over the edge of orgasm again in what feels like no time at all.

“Daddy-‘ he gasps, hips halting abruptly and eyes squeezed shut as he struggles through the wave of arousal. The hand at the base of his dick tightens, almost too tight, too painfully tight, but just tight enough to pull him back from the edge. But not for long, because as soon as he’s able to wheeze a full breath back into his lungs, he’s being urged to move again.

‘Keep going baby’. The words are stern in his ear. “I didn’t tell you to stop.’

‘Too close daddy.’ Chanyeol replies, his voice quivering in dread. ‘I’m gonna cum.’

A huff of breath tickles the side of his neck, and Chanyeol is too distracted to wonder if its more amused or annoyed. ’Move, baby. Don’t make daddy tell you again.’

Chanyeol whimpers, eyes burning with the prickle of unshed tears. His head swims as his he works his hips again, the pleasure building quick, daddy’s grip no longer loose but firm and deliberate. An added twist of the wrist on the upstroke has Chanyeol begging.

‘Daddy- daddy please. I-‘

‘Not yet baby, not yet.’ Daddy murmurs roughly against the side of his head. ‘Hold on for me just a little more. Let daddy watch you a little longer.’

Chanyeol sobs raggedly, tears spilling over as his teeth shred his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from coming. His head is spinning, lungs burning, unable to stop his hips from thrusting erratically into the tight fists that circle his cock. It’s too good and his orgasm feels like it should have happened at least an hour ago. Not that Chanyeol can tell how much time has passed. His concept of minutes and hours stopped the moment he’d walked through the front door. Nothing else mattered after he’d called out - _Kyungsoo? Honey, I’m home! -_ and he was met with a quirked brow and a dark, dark gaze. _Welcome home baby_ had been the reply.

_Baby._

Chanyeol was only _baby_ when _daddy_ wanted to play.

That must have been hours ago; Chanyeol can’t tell either way. He’s too busy trying to hold on to something- to anything - to give daddy what he wants. Because as much as the need to come is overwhelming, the need to please his daddy is even greater. Even if it means he’s about to shatter to a million scattered pieces, even if it feels like he can’t hold on a minute longer, Chanyeol tries. The effort has him thrashing against the bed, hands fisted into the bed sheets hard enough to almost rip the threads. His back arches, pushing roughly into the solid chest behind him. He cries out, very nearly unable to hold back, and just when he thinks he can’t last a second more-

‘Fuck- Yeollie, baby. You’re perfect-‘ Thick thighs clamp around his hips to keep him still, the long, hard line of daddy’s dick digging into his back with the effort. Strong arms strain to keep him in place while the hands on his cock lose their calculated rhythm. ‘Fuck- fuck such a good boy that’s it.’ With a hot breath pressed against his ear daddy says. ‘Come for me baby- come for daddy.’

And it’s like the words are magic. Almost immediately Chanyeol goes off like some ticking time bomb. His muscles lock and he chokes on an inhale as he throws his head back in a silent scream of pleasure. Cum shoots all over his chest and abdomen where daddy aims it, stroking him through his orgasm till Chanyeol feels drained both literally and figuratively. He doesn’t even have the strength to whine in protest at the overstimulation and his body keeps jerking in the aftermath, muscles feeling heavy and limbs like weights where they sprawl all akimbo.

His head is very firmly in the clouds, the world fuzzy from what he can see through half slits, eyes drooping against his will. Chanyeol has only a vague awareness of being shifted around to lie more horizontal on the bed, daddy’s warmth moving out from behind him to on top of him. His wrists are gripped with cum-sticky fingers as they’re pulled above his head and daddy’s face swims into view; he can feel daddy’s still hard when he leans over. Chanyeol blinks lazily up at him with a smile he knows is goofy but he can’t help it. He loves this man.

‘Love you so much, daddy,’ he slurs, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. ‘Want your cum on me. Can I have it?’

‘Yeah baby, you can have it,’ daddy says with a low groan, hips rolling so that his cock slips and slides in the mess on Chanyeol’s stomach. ‘Love you too, baby. So good for daddy. Such a good boy.’ And that- thats why Chanyeol tries so hard.

Because after all is said and done, all Chanyeol wants is to be a _good boy._


End file.
